


do zombies have feelings?

by bloodymox



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Implied Sexual Content, John thinks too much, M/M, hey i write in all lowercase but i promise i use grammar, i haven't written these two in years, i love my dumb gay boys, john loves his boy, this is entirely self-indulgent, yeehaw gamers, zombies cockblocking simply because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodymox/pseuds/bloodymox
Summary: john asks a lot of questions about zombies, none of which jaren has the answer to.





	do zombies have feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the sole purpose that there aren't enough soft krii7y fics and i wanted more, dammit.

"do you think zombies ever sleep?"  
  
jaren looked up from his coffee, eyebrow raised. "do i what?"  
  
john leaned back in his seat, then repeated, "do you think zombies ever sleep?"  
  
"no, i. i heard you the first time, just...what the fuck, man?"  
  
john shrugged, and jaren just rolled his eyes. he and his boyfriend (along with their small group of friends) had been living in the zombie apocalypse for around a year, and john never ceased to have weird notions about the creatures they've killed by the dozens. though jaren found it kind of endearing how fascinated john was, he couldn't help but wonder just what the fuck went on in that big, bleach blonde head of his.   
  
"i mean, like," john continued, "they walk around looking for brains all day, and almost never get any. when i don't have food in me i get real tired and annoyed. plus, the sun is super bright and in their faces, so...maybe they like...nap."  
  
jaren considered that thought as he put his and john's empty mugs in the sink.   
  
"well," he said. "maybe they don't feel fatigue since, like, their brains don't work. all feelings come from brain signals, right? like any physical sensation or emotion."  
  
john snapped and did finger guns at his boyfriend. "oh, yeah! so since they don't have a functioning brain, they can't feel anything. wait - then how the fuck do they get hungry then?"  
  
"shit," jaren deadpanned. "i didn't really think about that...there's probably a whole study about it, but i'm not a scientist so i don't really know."  
  
"or care," john said.   
  
jaren opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when he felt two long, hoodie-clad arms snake around his waist. he smiled as john kissed the top of his head. they stayed like this for a few moments, when a bang sounded from the front of the house. john and jaren looked at each other, before grabbing their respective weapons (jaren a magnum, and john a shotgun) and creeping out of the kitchen. when they peeked around the corner, they could make out a zombie banging its head on the door through the frosted glass. jaren rolled his eyes.  
  
"stupid fucker," he mumbled. "can't it see we were having a moment?"  
  
"hang on, smithers," john said. "i got it."  
  
he walked up to the front door and opened it. there was a glass storm door between john and the zombie, but he could almost still smell the rotten flesh and corpse breath. jaren walked up behind him, cringing as the undead freak ran its nasty grey tongue over the glass.  
  
"i'll never get over how gross these shits are," he said.   
  
john stuck his tongue out in disgust. "me neither....do we still have the power washer?"  
  
"yeah, in the garage. why?"  
  
"because," john said. "i'm about to splatter this dude's brains everywhere and don't want it to stain the driveway."  
  
"kryoz, wait -," jaren started, but john already threw the door open.   
  
the zombie stumbled back, due to how it was nose-to-glass with the door. when it regained its composure, it screeched in anger at john, who only flicked it off. it stumbled towards the blonde, who kicked it in the stomach. when it fell, he hit the creature in the throat with the butt of his shotgun. black blood trickled out of its throat, and jaren grimaced. john pointed his gun at the thing's head.  
  
"you ruined my morning, asshole," he said.   
  
with that, he took a couple steps back and pulled the trigger. the shot echoed through the neighborhood, and john looked down at his work. the zombie's head was basically soup and a mix of inky blood and pus trickled down the driveway. jaren stood next to him and put his head on the taller man's shoulder.  
  
"well," he said. "that was nasty."  
  
"yeah," john sighed. "i got blood all over me...at least this hoddie's black."  
  
jaren snorted. "jesus christ...you should probably shower."

john grinned. he put his arm around his boyfriend and the two went inside. once jaren locked the door, john grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. jaren gasped as john lifted him up, still not breaking the kiss. john carried his boyfriend down the hall and into the bathroom. he set jaren down, and pulled off his hoodie. jaren got the hint and took off his own shirt. he bit his lip.  
  
"so," he said, "about that shower..."  
  
\--  
  
"we still have a lot of shit to do today," jaren said. "we gotta meet with the boys, get some groceries, play some golf it..."  
  
john hummed. "yeah, but i need a power nap."  
  
jaren rolled his eyes. he buttoned his jeans and laid down in bed next to john, who pulled him close and buried his face in his neck. jaren sighed in defeat as john kissed his neck where he'd left a hickey earlier. john grinned and pulled his boyfriend closer.  
  
"set the alarm for two," he said. "love ya."  
  
jaren sighed and ran his fingers through john's hair. once he heard john's breathing even out and knew he was asleep, he kissed the damp mess of blonde hair.   
  
"love you too, jerk," he said.


End file.
